


Gonna Be Around

by Telesilla



Series: Take a Chance on Me [2]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Baseball, M/M, Schmoop, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the trip to the White House results in a late night conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Be Around

_July 30, 2013_

 

"Did you vote for him?" Madison asks.

"Not the first time," Buster says. "But then...I mean, I'm gay, right?" It's still weird to say it, even when he's talking to the naked man in his bed. "And it's like, do I vote to protect my money or for...." He ducks his head and trails off.

Buster should have known that Madison wouldn't let him leave it there. "Or for?"

"This sounds stupid," he finally says. He's never been good with words; it's why he sticks to the script so much when he faces the press. But he wants to explain himself to Madison, because he's pretty sure Madison's the one. 

"But I can't be the reigning MVP and be gay at the same time. Yes, I can, obviously, but not in public. I hate being in the closet. It feels dishonest." It also cost him his marriage but Madison already knows that. "I'm lying to people when I could be...." He pinches the bridge of his nose. God, this is so frustrating.

"I have...well, a voice. What's it called? A pulpit? People, kids, listen to me and I can't tell them that...that I'm gay. That it's okay."

"Huh," Madison says. "Doesn't sound stupid to me. I don't know if I could ever say it in public. It's like, well, I want to say that it's no one's business, but I think I'm just scared." His mouth turns down and while Buster knows that Madison's default face is kinda hangdog, it's clear he's upset with himself.

"Hey, no, don't feel bad about being scared." Buster moves in a little closer and puts a hand on Madison's bare hip. "Look at us--a coupla good ol' boys from the South. 'Course we're scared."

"Yeah. Guess that kinda proves your point."

People often think Madison's the stupid one. Signed out of high school, with an accent so thick you could cut it with a knife, he looks like a walking, talking stereotype--the big dumb country kid. But he's not, not at all. He gets things, he understands things more than people think. It's one of the reasons Buster's been in love with him for years.

"I'm not scared with you, though," Madison continues. "You make it easy, like it really is natural. Like it really is okay."

Buster doesn't quite know what to say to that, so he goes up on one elbow and then leans down to kiss Madison. "You too," he says when he finally finds the words. "Dudes...did you know that a lot of dudes don't kiss?"

"Really? Why not? Kissing's awesome."

"Too gay." Buster snorts. "'Cos it's not gay to have a guy's dick up your ass, but kissing gives you gay cooties or something."

"So that's what it was. You kissed me that night in New York and gave me gay cooties!" He pauses and then grins up at Buster. "Or maybe I got them from all that porn."

Buster laughs but before he can say anything, Madison gives him a more serious look. "Maybe it's that kissing gets you...I dunno, close or something. Like it's suddenly not a one night stand if you kiss the dude. Or maybe it's just girly."

"What I was trying to say, is that, for me, it makes it real," Buster says. "Like you said, like how it feels okay with...with us. Lots of guys made me feel like, well, like everyone says it is. That it's bad, it's a sin, it's wrong."

"I worry about that..it being a sin." Madison gets that look again. "I'm not a real church guy like Affeldt but still, you know how it is."

"I used to worry too, but, you use the internet for more than just porn and you learn stuff, like what the Bible really said about being gay and how Jesus never mentioned it." Buster can't help smiling. "And look at Zeets. He did that If You Can Play thing even after he married Amber and got all religious." 

"Yeah, I guess."

"Madison," Buster says, after giving him a light kiss. "It tooks me a long time to be at all okay with it and I still overthink it. I don't expect you to start waving a rainbow flag two weeks after you first touched another guy's dick."

"I want to think it's okay. I want to...with you...fuck it." Madison looks as frustrated as Buster felt earlier. "I don't want to make you think I'm gonna freak out and ditch you."

"I don't think that at all. I know you're not a quitter." Buster can feel his face going red. "And I'm not going anywhere."

When Madison reaches up to pull Buster down for a kiss, Buster goes with it. It's not light or sweet; clearly Madison's trying to start something. Yeah, Buster thinks as he lets Madison roll him onto his back.

Yeah, Madison is the one.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> These days I can't turn around without starting a new series, so yeah, IDEK. The title comes from "Take a Chance on Me" by ABBA. As always--Darkrose.


End file.
